Spring Break
by RandomKai
Summary: It's Spring Break and while Tom and Granddad are away, Huey, Riley, Jazmine, and Cindy are left in the care of Mrs.Dubois. Huey/Jazmine. Riley/Cindy. Possibly more...
1. Chapter 1

Huey and Riley sat on the couch playing video games as usual and as usual, Huey was winning. "Nigga you cheatin!" Riley yelled in a fury throwing the controller on the ground. "Hey it's not my fault...you just suck is all." Huey said in his trademark stoic tone. With that Riley tackled Huey to the ground, or at least that was what he was trying to do until he found a foot in his face. "You never learn do you?" Huey asked sarcastically. Riley got up and was ready to fight but was stopped by Granddad who had picked him up by the head. "Now what did i tell you boys about that fighting?" He said looking at Huey. "Hey i wasn't fighting...he started it." Huey said still sitting on the couch unfazed. "Whatever nigga!" Riley shot back. "Now you boys stop that fighting, your gonna have to get along this week, Tom, Ruckus and I are going to Miami for Spriiiiiiiing Break. Spriiiing Break Spriiing Breeeaaaaaak!" Granddad sang and danced. "Now you boys ain't staying here by yourselves like last time, oh no your going to stay with Mrs. Dubois." Riley had a look of disgust on his face. "Oh come on Granddad don't make us go over there...she be all trying edumacate us and whatnot...making niggas read and shit." Riley's complaint fell on deaf ears. "Pack your bags or just wear what you got on for the next week I don't give a damn...cause it SPRIIING BREEAK!" He continued to sing as he put Riley down and walked upstairs to his room.

"Damn." Riley said. Huey had gotten and begun walking upstairs. "You aint really going along with this shit is you Huey?" Riley asked. "Eh...why not...grab the playstation Riley." Huey said still making his way up the stairs. "You still a bitch..." Riley whispered under his breath. "I heard that" Huey's voice came from upstairs.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAY SLEEP OVERRRR!" Jazmine was ecstatic about having her (only) friends sleep over. Not only would Huey and Riley be coming but Cindy McPhearson as well...they had become friends after Cindy transfered into their school. "Now now...Relax Jazmine" Sarah told her daughter. "It's gonna be so much fun Mom! Well watch movies and make smores and play board games and truth or dare and go swimming..." Jazmine went on and on so fast in fact that Sarah could not understand a word she's saying. There was suddenly a ring at the doorbell. "I'll get it!" Sarah says. She opened the door to see Granddad, Ruckus, and the two Freemen children. "Hello Robert." Sarah greeted "TOOOOM THEY'RE HERE! YOU READY?" Sarah called for Tom. "COOMING DOWN NOWW!" Tom's voice was heard as he descended wearing a blue and yellow hawaiian shirt and sunglasses. "Damn nigga...you gay." Riley said. "Hush boy!" Granddad said smacking Riley in the back of the head. "Well come on you filthy jamaican monkey." Ruckus said walking to the car. "Ohhhh yeah!" Tom said excited. "SPRIIIIIIING BREAK!" Granddad yelled out loud, Tom's voice joining him. The three grown men left in the car with all their bags packed and secured on top. Tom and Sarah waved goodbye until the car was out of sight.

"So what do you boys wanna do?" Sarah asked turning her attention to the brothers. Riley and Huey only held up the Playstation and the games. "Oh...Okay the TV is in the living room." With that they walked off to the room and hooked up the game. They played for a bit then Huey heard shower water start and noticed Mrs. Dubois in the kitchen. "_Jazmine." _Huey thought to himself. He put down to controller. "You win, i gotta go to the bathroom." Huey made his way upstairs thinking as he went. He had started to like Jazmine only a few weeks ago...and he knew she liked him even though he acted like he didn't. He was better at hiding these emotions of his so no one at school or at home was onto him. He could comprehend why he was feeling this way but it didn't matter. He had to see her.

Huey went to the source of all the steam and noticed the door was slightly cracked, giving him easy entrance. Huey hesitantly pushed the door open slowly and quietly. As he opened the door he could see the detail of the bathroom, The sink was straight ahead, the shower to his right and the toilet . He slowly and carefully opened the door until it made a creaking noise which drew the attention of his new crush. "Who's there?" Jazmine's voice came from the other side of the curtain. Huey stumbled but quickly came up with an answer and an excuse. "Uhh...It's Huey...I was just gonna use the bathroom i didn't know there was someone in here." Huey realized it was stupid of him to say as anyone would here the running water, but he had already said it. "Oh that's okay...when you gotta go you gotta go." Jazmine responded. Huey played off his plan by going to the toilet...He actually did have to go. As he urinated he saw there was a small opening in the shower curtain..."_Maybe...i could see alittle". _ Huey thought.

He stared through the open space, becoming aroused by the mere thought of seeing Jazmine. He could see a bit of her leg and began to instinctively stroke himself slightly. Then he noticed something amiss, Jazmine was staring at him...at his arousal. When her eyes suddenly looked up, they met with his. They were aware that the other was peeping at them...but still they said nothing...only stared. Finally Jazmine moved, sliding the shower curtain over to give Huey a better view of her. Her other hand was in between her legs, she was turned on just as he was. Huey, still feeling afraid slowly moved close to the shower.

Jazmine was wet with anticipation as she had wanted Huey for quite sometime. It was almost unbelievable that the object of her affection was just glancing at her naked body and now he was moving closer to he with his pants unbuckled and his penis erect. When Huey finally reached her he tried to speak. "Jazmine I-" he was cut off, silenced by Jazmine's soft lips coming over his. Huey first reaction was one of shock but quickly engaged her. As he stuck his tongue into her waiting mouth, Jazmine's wet hands had already begun pulling at his already undone pants and underwear. Huey broke the kiss but only for a moment, a moment he needed to take off his turtleneck and socks. He quickly stepped into the shower with Jazmine, so quick in fact that he almost slipped. Jazmine giggled "You so clumsy sometimes." She said in her sweet, innocent voice. Huey only gave a slight nervous smile before resuming the kiss. Their tongues battle as the hot water beat down on them, turning them on even more.

Huey pushed Jazmine back to the wall of the shower never breaking the kiss. Jazmine jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She rubbed her body against his, his erect member sliding up and down her crown, but not entering. Jazmine moaned into Huey's mouth as she sped up her motions, grinding her clit against Huey. Huey groaned as he felt himself nearing climax, rubbing his hands through his newfound lovers hair. Jazmine pulled back for air and let out a load moan from the stimulation she was receiving. Huey then began sucking on her neck and collarbone now moving his body as well to match her grinding. Jazmine could no longer hold out and buried her face into Huey's shoulder the suppress her screaming orgasm. The vibrations of her voice coursing through his body was all Huey needed to shoot three loads in between their stomachs. Huey stumbled alittle but managed to sit himself down with Jazmine still wrapped around here. She cooed silently and finally whispered into his ear "_I love you Huey..." _ Huey wasn't sure how to react at first, after a few second he finally responded. "I love you too. There they sat calming themselves in the aftermath of their orgasms, only hearing the sound of the water.

The doorbell rang and Sarah answered. "Why hell Cindy." she greeted. "Yo yo what's good lady Dubois?" Cindy responded in her usual demeanor. "Well your alittle late but the gangs all here. Why don't you come in have a seat in the living room, Riley brought his video games." Sarah said. "Pshh that's all you had to say." Cindy replied with a smile. She walked into the living room to see Riley playing games. "Hey hey what's happening Ri-leezy?" Cindy greeted. "Ay ho." Riley replied not turning his attention to her. "Aww You ain't gotta be like that." Cindy said feigning sadness. "Well yeah but im busy boxing niggas and whatnot and you standing there all talking and breaking a niggas concentration." Riley explained still focused on the game. Cindy then stood in front of him with a smirk. "Well why don't ya play me and i'll hand ya on a plate to ya momma." She challenged. riley tossed her the controller. "Aight then, one ass whoopin comin right up." He said confidently.

There my first chapter folks. As you may have already guessed Riley and Cindy go at it in the next one. Tune in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two...Ready for some Cindy/Riley action? No? Well too bad here it comes!

Cindy and Riley had played a various number of games of different genres. Fighting, racing, basketball, and even Guitar Hero. Still through it all Cindy managed to beat Riley 8 times out of 10.

"Ay this is bullshit man!" Riley said flustered.

"Aww come on don't be a sore loser Ri-leezy." Cindy teased.

"Nuh uh! That aint fair the way you be beatin me...you cheatin!" Riley complained

Huey and Jazmine had come down the stairs together but Cindy and Riley were too into their game to notice that Huey's hair was wet...or that he had taken so long to come back down. Jazmine was smiling at Huey who grinned back with a hint of embarrassment, something not usually seen in the cold calm boy. Huey was somehow surprised that his brother hadn't figured out what had happened, but then again not that surprised.

"How is it you keep winnin!?" Riley yelled.

"Like i said...you just suck..." Huey sardonically replied.

Just then Mrs. Dubois came from the kitchen. "I need to get something from the store, does anyone want to go with me?" There was a bit of silence and Sarah feared maybe they didn't hear her for a moment. That was until Jazmine finally spoke.

"Sure mommy, I'll go." Jazmine smiled at her mother

"I guess I'll go too" Huey answered.

"Great! Cindy? Riley? Would you like to come to?" Sarah asked

Riley waved his hand in a shoo-shoo motion. "Nah I'm good go on." He said with a bit of annoyance at being beaten so many times.

Cindy used this as an opportunity to irk the 14 year old thug. " Im cool too, im having too much serving up Riley some whoop-ass."

"Okay then, my cell phone numbers on the table if you need to call me. We should only be gone for about a half-hour. Sarah said closing the door behind her.

Cindy continued to embarrass Riley until he finally got fed up with losing. He threw the controller down and crossed his arms, huffing. "Aww you giving up already Riley?" Cindy asked tauntingly. Riley only turned his position so his back was to her.

"You a cheater..." Riley said silently.

Cindy then retorted. "Come on you can't be mad just cause you suck at games."

Riley then got fed up and turned and tackled Cindy to the ground, perhaps not out of real rage, he really just wanted and excuse to touch her. They wrestled around the living room. Riley pinned Cindy down, hold her arms spread out with either hand. He straddled her hips and unintentionally grinded against her. The subject of play suddenly left Riley's teenage mind and a familiar hardness formed in his pants. Cindy still struggled to free herself from Riley's grip until she felt his erection. She stopped moving under him and looked up into his eyes.

Riley looked back seeming ashamed for a moment. After that moment of awkward staring. Riley loosened his grip on her arm to let her up. As soon as he started to lift himself off her, her hands shot up at his hips, trying to pull him back down. Riley complied in confusion and look at Cindy not with shame but an odd uncertainty. Cindy rubbed his hips with her hand, never taking her gaze off Riley.

Feeling bold, Riley slowly grinded against Cindy once more. She let out a small moan and he could tell from that alone that she wanted this. He continued grinding, this time trying to find a steady rhythm. Cindy did her best to suppress her moans as she let her hands guide Riley into a good rhythm. Once He had finally found a rhythm, Cindy's hand mad their way up to Riley's head, caressing his face before leading him down, into her neck.

Riley instinctively began sucking at her neck while speeding up his grinding. Cindy, remembering no one was in the house, no longer tried to quiet herself and let her voice resonate in Riley's ears. She wrapped her legs around him and began to thrust with him, trying to match his speed. This coupled with Cindy's sensual moaning drove Riley over the edge. He groaned out Cindy's name as he came in his pants.

Cindy however was not finished quite yet and flipped over so that she was on top. She continued to grind against Riley, harder then he did against her. Riley, having just reached his peak couldn't take so much and began screaming in ecstasy. Cindy was riding him cowgirl style with her hands pressed against his shoulders and Riley looked up at her...realizing he loved seeing her this way.

Cindy's climax eventually arrived when she started stuttering " I-I-I feel...I F-f-feel..." With one last thrust, Cindy too came as well as bringing Riley to a second orgasm. Having no energy left, Cindy plopped down on top of Riley panting. She wrapped her arms around him rather lovingly, and cooed softly into Riley's neck.

"Not bad girl...maybe you wanna try to real thang a lil later?" Riley said in a cocky tone.

Cindy laughed. " Damn right boy"

They laid together for what seemed like forever until their joy was interrupted by a jingling door knob...

"Damn they're back


End file.
